Rusty's Neon Expansion
'Description' Rusty's Neon Expansion is a buyable expansion that is available for 50 robux. It unlocks new gamemodes, enemies, bosses and towers. From the title, the towers and enemies are related to glowing entities, and neon-like things. You can disable this expansion by pressing the "disable neon expansion" button in the main screen. You can also enable it again by pressing the button again. Total of 30 waves in the Normal Mode. Total of 35 waves in the Hard Mode. (Please do not make pages of these enemies claiming it is yours. It is my idea. Please ask for permission to edit or suggest ideas. However, you shall feel free to edit the neon enemies that come in the modified Endless mode) ''NEW ENEMIES List of the new enemies below (they will appear in order): *Glowstick: 50 HP, average speed *Flashlight: 25 HP, fast speed *Gaseous Chemical: 100 HP, below average speed *Radiation: 500 HP, slow speed *Invisible Light: 90 HP, average speed (radar required) *Blinding Molecule: 60 HP, below average speed (releases enemies upon death) *Dazzling Lightning: 1900 HP, below slow speed *Fluoride: 200 HP, below average speed *Flashbang: 100 HP, very fast speed *Glitter Beam: 5000 HP, below fast speed *Vaporized Glow: 1200 HP, above average speed (radar required) *Gleaming Phase: 9500 HP, above slow speed (immune to Phasers but extremely susceptible to fire) *Chemical 10: 15000 HP, very slow speed (slightly immune to fire but susceptible to ice) *Neon King: 400000 HP, extremely slow speed (slightly immune to Railgunners) When beating Normal Mode, you will obtain Zombie Vaporizer. 'ENEMIES IN HARD MODE' All the enemies are same in Hard Mode, except that there are new enemies, such as * Darkness Summoner: 15500 HP, slow speed, summons Darknesses * Darkness: 100 HP, below average speed. * Shadow: 75 HP, fast speed, radar required * Shadow Master: 5400 HP, fast speed, radar required * Red Neon: 1800 HP, very slow speed Also, instead of the Neon King as the final boss, it is the Lightning King. * Lightning King: 450000 HP, very slow speed * Royal Neon Guard: 25000 HP, slow speed When beating Hard Mode, you will obtain Shadow Traitor. 'NEON KING ABILITIES' Stunning Ability: Laser shoots from its eyes, in a circle formation two times. Towers that are hit by the lasers are stunned. Can also affect cliff towers and spawning towers. Aviators are immune to this ability however. Stunning Ability 2: Either charges up a Heated Ball, Flooding Ball, or Lightning Ball. Then throws it onto an area where most towers are. Heated Ball: Medium splash radius. Normally stuns towers for a medium amount of time. Flooding Ball: Extremely large splash radius. Has a very large splash radius, but stun duration is lower than the other balls. Lightning Ball: Short splash radius. Affects 2-3 towers but can create a chain reaction over time. Stun duration is slightly lower than the Heated Ball. Support Ability: Creates a small glowing circle that makes enemies in the circle (excluding the boss) regenerate 100 HP over time. Summoning Ability: Summons Flashbangs, Gleaming Phases, or a group of Glitter Beams. 'LIGHTNING KING ABILITIES' Stunning Ability: Stomps multiple times in a fast pace, creating fire collisions. Towers that are hit by the collision are set on fire and stunned. Stunning Ability 2: Raises hands in the air, creating a lightning storm. Majority of the towers will be struck by lightning and will be stunned. Creates electrical particles when towers are stunned. Stunning Ability 3: Takes out warhammer from back and smashes down on the ground, creating an extremely large collision. Stuns towers, sometimes affects cliff towers. Support Ability: Puts hands on its knees, rubs extremely fast and goes faster. Lasts for a few seconds. Summoning Ability: Summons Mini Neon King, although this is slightly rare. Mini Neon King Abilities Mini Neon King HP: 40000 Abilities: Stomps, creating a small collision and stunning towers for a medium amount of time. Also places down an altar that heals enemies nearby with 250 HP a second. Altar will break down if it is damaged enough by towers or time runs out. Summoning Ability 2: Summons a Darkness Summoner or two Red Neons. 'NEW TOWERS' List of the new towers below that appear in the expansion: * Zombie Vaporizer * Beam Enhancer * Shadow Traitor * Luminous Scout (obtained by finding a secret) 'NEW GAMEMODES' List of the new gamemodes below that appear in the expansion: * Neon Mode (regular mode that comes in versus and survival) * Glow Mode (neon mode but harder) * Neverending Beam Mode (modified Endless Mode) 'NEW ENEMIES IN THE NEVERENDING BEAM MODE''' Feel free to add more enemies! *WeakNeon - 55 HP, slow speed, equivalent of WeakBoss *InvisiNeon - 125 HP, below average speed, Equivalent of InvisiZombie *AcidEruption - 200 HP, average speed, summons 5 Invisible Light upon death, equivalent to Eruption *EndlessNeon1 - 9,990 HP, normal speed, immune to fire, equivalent to Boss5 *EndlessNeon2 - 12,500 HP, fast speed, equivalent of Boss6 *EndlessNeon3 - 15,000 HP, very fast speed, equivalent of Boss7 *MegaNeon1 - 18,500 HP, slow speed, can stun towers, can summon Glitter Beam, equivalent of MegaBoss1 *King Chemical 25 - 30,000 HP, slow speed, can summon Flashbang, Fluoride, and Gleaming Phase, equivalent to Necromancer King *MegaNeon2 - 38,000 HP, very slow speed, can stun towers, can summon Vaporized Glow, equivalent of MegaBoss2 *Dazzling Exterminator, 55,000 HP, slow speed, sprays a powder gun around the area, stunning towers for a long time, has 55k hp and spawns on wave 700+, equivalent to Tower Exterminator *UberNeon1 - 75,000 HP, fast speed, stronger than Guardian, immune to DJ, Freeze, and Fire, equivalent of UberBoss1 *UberNeon2 - 90,000 HP, slow speed, slower UberNeon2, gains an Immunity to level 1 towers, equivalent of UberBoss2 *UberNeon3 - 100,000 HP, very slow speed, slower UberNeon2, same health as Ghost Void, and immune to level 3 towers, equivalent of UberBoss3 *UberFlashbang - 200,000 HP, extremely slow speed, second strongest UberNeon, can call UberNeons, and summons MegaNeon1 + 2, equivalent of UberGeneral *UberChemical - 250,000 HP, extremely slow speed, lord of all UberNeons, can stun towers for 1 second, and it is the slowest UberNeon, equivalent of UberKing *Neon Yeeter, 525,000 HP, yeet+ ER, has 525k hp and rarely spawns on waves that have 7 repeated into them, starts spawning on wave 1001+, equivalent of Teey *AcidEmperor - 1,000,000 HP, extremely slow speed, immune to DJ, fire, ice, slowing abilities, and level 1 towers *OldNeonKnight - 5,000,000 HP, extremely slow speed, immune to same as AcidEmperor, first version of endlessknight *MiddleNeonKnight - 10,000,000 HP, extremely slow speed, immune to same as OldNeonKnight, second version of endlessknight *NewNeonKnight - 25,000,000 HP, extremely slow speed, immune to same as MiddleNeonKnight, final version of endlessknight *ToxicServant - 100,000,000 HP, incredibly slow speed, immune to most of the bullets except level 5 ones *GleamingKing, 100,000,000,000 HP, incredibly slow, he appears on Wave 5000, with 100,000,000,000 health. He can't stun towers, equivalent to Zomking *NeonEmperor - 250,000,000,000 HP, incredibly slow, he appears on wave 50000, immune to a lot of physical attacks except level 5 attacks *Dazzling Servant - 500,000,000,000 HP, incredibly slow, he appears on wave 500000, immune to most of the things except level 5+ towers *NeverEndingGodBeamFinale - 1,000,000,000,000 HP, Astonishing SLOW, he appears on wave 1000000, immune to a large amount of towers except god towers, towers that deal between 1,000 to 100,000 damage, and Eradicators Category:Fanmade Events